


The Strongest Avenger

by ZiefaB



Series: MCU reader inserts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiefaB/pseuds/ZiefaB
Summary: The reader is going through a tough time and the Avengers are there to comfort her





	The Strongest Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend when she was going through a change in her life to take her mind off things

“Hi?” Peter mumbled sleepily into the phone without checking the caller id. He had been awoken by his phone and at first, he had been confused as to where he was. He hadn’t realised he had fallen asleep on the sofa while studying, but it was late in the evening now and because of his nap he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again in a couple of hours, at least. To be honest, he would probably end up staying up late into the night.

“P-Peter?” The voice was silent and the single word was broken by a sob. Peter was suddenly completely awake, his spidey senses going crazy, and he sat straight up. He would recognise your voice anytime, anywhere, but why were you crying? Were you okay? After a few moments of silent sobs, he started feeling nervous.

“Y/n? Are you okay?” Peter’s voice was heavily laced with concern and you felt bad for making him worry, but you could barely contain the tears enough to stabilise your voice.

“It’s my dad… I… I can’t–” you managed to get through sobs. Steve and Tony were sitting next to you, both rubbing your back in an effort to calm you down. Clint stood next to Bruce who was currently on the phone with your mother, trying to figure out what had happened.

“Y/n darling, where are you right now?” Peter asked as he got up from the sofa, rushing to his room to change into his Spider-man suit.

“I’m at the compound..” Your voice was quiet and it was evident that you had been crying for a good twenty minutes before you had decided to call your boyfriend. You leaned your head against Steve’s shoulder as Natasha walked into the room. Tony waved to her to come over and explained the situation in a hushed voice. She took your hand in hers and gave it a squeeze and sat down on the floor in front of you.

“I’m coming over, okay? Just stay right where you are.” Peter was halfway undressed and searching for his backpack where the suit should be. He would not let you go through this alone when he had the possibility to be there for you.

“No, you don’t have to come…” you whined even though you knew that his company would make you feel better. Your objections wouldn’t matter anyway because you knew that if Peter decided to do something he didn’t stop until he got it done, he was stubborn like that and you thought it was adorable. Most of the time at least.

“I will come over an make you some waffles, just wait right there.” Peter was finally in his suit and pressed the spider on the chest to make it tight. He wrote a note for Aunt May so she wouldn’t worry about where he was and then he swung out of the window.

 

You were sitting in one of the common rooms, crying on a sofa wrapped in Natasha’s arms when Peter walked in. He saw Tony and Bruce at the kitchen island talking in hushed voices. Peter didn’t have his mask on and in one hand he had a bag with the ingredients for the waffles and in the other, he had a plushie. He quickly walked across the room and handed over the gifts. Natasha took them and put them down on the coffee table as you attacked him with a hug, the sobs taking over again as you buried your face in his chest. Peter held you close and stroked your hair with a soft hand. He waited until you had calmed down again before he spoke.

“What happened?” His voice was soft, quiet. He sat down on the sofa pulling you down into his lap.

“Dad… He… He had a really bad heart attack and mom is with him in the hospital, the doctors don’t think he’ll make it…” The tears were still streaming down your face when Peter lifted your chin so he could look you in the eye. He gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs and kissed your forehead.

“I am so sorry y/n. Is there anything I can do?” he asked and you saw the desperate need to help in his eyes. He hated to see you so scared and broken and not knowing what to do.

“We are all here for you y/n, just tell us if there is anything you need.” Clint squeezed your shoulder reassuringly as he spoke. You had been at the compound when you got the news and all the Avengers where there. You were grateful for them and all the support they were giving you and it made you feel better, even if it was only a little bit. They were truly like a second family to you and you loved them all.

“I made hot chocolate for lady y/n with the help of Wanda. I hope it is as delightful as it sounds and smells.” Thor’s booming voice drew everyone’s attention as he walked in with a huge tray in his hands, Wanda following him with a smile. He set the tray down on the kitchen island and handed out one cup of steaming hot chocolate to everyone. He gave the biggest cup to you. “I hope this makes you feel better, lady y/n.” His eyes had a look in them that told you he understood what you were going through.

“Thank you.” You gave him a tiny smile.

 

A couple of hours later Peter had made the pancakes with some help from Wanda and Bucky, who was surprisingly good at cooking. There were enough pancakes for all the Avengers even though Peter had managed to burn the six first ones. He apologised profusely for the smell of burnt batter and felt embarrassed by it. Him goofing around in the kitchen made you smile, even if the tears hadn’t left your eyes yet.

The rest of the night was spent in the common room doing this and that, different Avengers trying to cheer you up or just be there for you and at the end of it, Tony decided you would all sleep there together. He was not about to let you sleep lone after receiving such news and he didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of you and Peter sleeping alone either. It made you smile.

You couldn’t have asked for a better second family and you hoped your mother and sisters were okay too. You decided to call them before heading to bed and it was a good idea. Talking with your mother felt good and it was good to know that the other one was safe and okay, for the both of you.

 

Your dad had passed away a couple months ago and Peter and Thor, Tony, Steve and Natasha had all been at the funeral with you. It had been a beautiful funeral. The urn was made of beautifully carved wood and was made by Bucky. You and the rest of your family members got to carve your initials on it too before the funeral.

The Avengers family’s endless support was what helped you get through it all. You weren’t still quite over it and you knew it would take some time, but with the help of both your real family and your second one you knew you would eventually be okay again.

One day, you’d be okay again. One day, you’d be able to remember your father without crying. One day, you’d smile at the memory of him and wonder, was he doing good in heaven? 

But you would never stop loving him as he would never stop loving you.

One day, you’d be okay because you were the strongest Avenger.


End file.
